cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
CROWN
CROWN (CROWN) at one time had been one of Cyber Nations' most active Christian alliances until it merged with the CCC in February–March 2008. Crown was, "built upon practicing Kingdom Principles, with the goals of maintaining a good witness on behalf of our King: Jesus; and promoting the Christian faith." CROWN was an alliance dedicated to putting Kingdom principles to work both in real life and in game every day. "We believe that the Word of God gives explicit instructions on how we are to manage both our individual lives as well as our nations in CN. Our mission to to express the Love of God, walk out the Kingdom Principles and to bring Light into a dark world." Latest News of CROWN (CROWN) CROWN has completed its merger into the Christian Coalition of Countries, with its final nation, Henry moving over to the CCC. As CROWN founder, ColonelTom of Henry wished to remain behind until every last one of his member nations had a chance to safely switch over to the new alliance affiliation. No nation was left behind or left unprotected to fend for itself alone, and the transfer is now complete. Charter of CROWN (CROWN) Matthew 6:33: “But seek ye first the kingdom of God, and his righteousness; and all these things shall be added unto you.” Isaiah 62:3: “Thou shalt also be a crown of glory in the hand of the LORD, and a royal diadem in the hand of thy God.” Psalm 19:7-10, “The Law of the Lord is perfect, reviving the soul. The statues of the Lord are trustworthy, making wise the simple. The precepts of the Lord are right, giving joy to the heart. The commands of the Lord are radiant, giving light to the eyes. The fear of the Lord is pure, enduring forever. . . “ God established, as an example, in the government of Israel, ten key principles of freedom: the first of which is a written constitution (covenant) based upon the revealed Word of God (Exodus 20; Deut 5-8; John 19:11). A Biblical constitution will clearly define and restrict the power of government. The primary purposes of government are to express the will of God in everyday matters AND to protect those that are weak or oppressed from tyrants. Having said this: Preamble “Blessed are those who hear the word of God and keep it!” –Luke 11:28 “Go ye therefore, and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them into the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit:”-Matthew 28:19 “And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to the whole creation.”-Mark 16:15 We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Kingdom Principles of Crown and its way of life to the world, both in game in real life. The decentralized state with most responsibilities and powers resting on the local government, the family and the individual (Exodus 24:1; Deuteronomy 1:3-17, Acts 17:26). ARTICLE 1: Admission Any nations agreeing to abide by the Kingdom Laws of CROWN and requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any others alliances and is approved by the Admissions Council. CROWN is a multi colored/team alliance. The CROWN is not a confederacy of nations, but rather ONE “nation” (domain) composed of many vassal states. ARTICLE 2: Structure of the Government THE KING The King is the Sovereign of the alliance. While being submitted to the King of Kings and the Sovereign of all Sovereigns, the King has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The King is the final authority on all internal and external matters. The King can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his sole discretion. He is the ex-offico chair of the Board of Judges, has dismissal power over the Board of Judges, and has the ability to block the election of specific Board of Judges if he sees fit to do so. The King serves for life or until resignation. The King will at all times have a designated “heir apparent” named in case of the King’s death or resignation. ROYAL OFFICERS The King may appoint various officers at his discretion. These officers include a Defense Minister, Chronicler, “Evangelist”, and any other title or position created at the discretion of the King. These officers serve at the pleasure of the King and can be dismissed by him at any time, with or without cause. BOARD OF JUDGES The Board of Judges will consist of at least four elected judges. The King is the ex-offico chairman of the Board of Judges, as such the King has the authority to dismiss any and or/all Board of Judges and call for new elections at any time. This Board of Judges will be charged with the day to day operations of the alliance. The King may also appoint a Judge to fill any vacancies until an immediate election may be held. IN the event that a judicial proceeding is ever needed the Board of Judges will “manage” the prosecution and defense, and the Assembly will be the “jury of peers”. The Word of God tells us of the need for an independent judiciary and the virtue of a fair trial. (Exodus 23:1-3) “He appointed judges in the land. . . He told them, “Consider carefully what you do, because you are not judging for man but for the Lord, Who is with you whenever you give a verdict. Now let the fear of the Lord be upon you. Judge carefully, for with the Lord our God there is no injustice, or partiality or bribery.” 2 Chronicles 19:5-7. CROWN ARMY The Bible tells us that Israel maintained a citizens army (militia) made up of trained citizens who have the right and duty to bear arms for the defense of their home and family, community and nation (Numbers 1:2-3; Judges 3:3; Exodus 22:2; Deut. 20:1-4. “Don’t be afraid of them. Remember the Lord Who is great and awesome, and fight for your brothers, your sons and your daughters, your wives and your homes.” Nehemiah 4:14 The Defense Minister is the Supreme Commander of the Crown Army during times of war. The Defense Minister may appoint “men of War” and other military officers at his sole discretion. The Defense Minister and his military officers are charged with carrying out war plans, developing war strategy for the alliance, and awarding medals and honors to nations that have excelled in warcraft. The ASSEMBLY All member nations of the Crown will automatically have a seat in the Assembly, and will be corporately responsible for voting for members of the Board of Judges. The Assembly also may be asked by the King to vote on other matters, at the discretion of the King. All territories of the Crown will be allowed to participate in legislative proceedings; however they do not possess voting authority until full membership is granted. Member nations do have the right to propose, discuss and vote on legislation initiated within the assembly. All such laws that are passed by at least a 50% plus 1 vote, are then sent to the King for ratification or dismissal. The King does have authority of line item dismissal. DEFINITIONS “Member Nations” – All “vassals” (cyber nations) requesting membership into CROWN and having passed the national strength threshold of 1,000 or more. “Territories” - All “vassals” (cyber nations) requesting membership into CROWN, and having a national strength of less than 1,000 then that nation will be granted territorial status, providing they meet all membership requirements in Article 1. Once the territory has surpassed the 1,000 national strength threshold, and has petitioned the King for full membership status, they will automatically be granted full member nation status. If for any reason a nation once again drops below the 1,000 NS threshold, they will not lose their member nation status. Article III: Expulsion from CROWN Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from CROWN to the Assembly floor. IN order for the motion to carry 75% +1 of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. IF the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. No officer of CROWN may be expelled. Likewise, the King can pardon any nation from expulsion. The King can also expel members upon his own initiative, without a vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Kingdom Laws Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Kingdom Laws, to the Assembly floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but not more than 36 hours. If a majority (defined herein as 50% +1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the proposal shall be sent to the King’s attention to either ratify or dismiss. If it does not reach the majority before the 36 hour limits the motion will fails. Since the decrees of a King are the laws of the land. The King may amend the Kingdom Laws at anytime, without vote, when deemed necessary. Amendments Listed bellow is all of the Amendments added to the Charter after its date of ratification. AMENDMENT I All Member nations must accept or declare that they have already accepted Jesus Christ as the personal Savior AND Lord, that He is the only means to salvation and that the Holy Bible is the complete and infallible Word of God, and that Jesus is hereby named and recognized as the King of Kings over CROWN. The Holy Spirit is requested to breathe life into CROWN and to welcome to do anything He pleases, and that Love will be the primary language. AMENDMENT II Members agree to keep both the alliance and the leadership of CROWN up in prayer AMENDMENT III All Member Nations will tithe 1 day’s revenue, every ten days to a CROWN nation with a lower national strength. The nation with the lowest national strength will tithe to the nation with the highest national strength within the alliance. Tithe day will be on the 1st, 11st, and 21st day of every month. CROWN recognizes that God will get things TO us, if He can get it THROUGH us. CROWN also participates in the law of tithing (rebuking the devourer) and “sowing and reaping”. AMENDMENT IV Tech raiding IS allowed within the legal limits of the game. In the event that a CROWN member nation "tech raids" an inactive CROWN nation, permission must be granted by either the King of the Minister of Defense, THEN once permission is granted, meticulously detailed records must be kept. The purpose of this is so that if the inactive nations returns before being deleted, and if they request reparations, then all that was taken may be given back and reimbursed. AMENDMENT VI All nations are responsible for recruitment and mentorship. Every nations recruited will be placed under the leadership of the one that did the recruiting. Therefore, this is a way for new members to be mentored IF NEEDED, friendships to really bloom, and for diligent recruiters to be rewarded for the growth that their hard work effects. AMENDMENT VII Any nations with more than 10 (ten) days inactivity, without prior waiver of obligation by the King, are subject to expulsion or tech raiding. Activity levels are of extreme importance. AMENDMENT VIII We, collectively agree to advance the alliance first, even if this means delaying national (vassal) growth temporarily. This is an example of United we stand, divided we fall. AMENDMENT IX We recognize, and take seriously our obligation to positively reflect the CROWN and its King of Kings (Jesus) at all times. All member nations, territories, rulers and officials of CROWN will exhibit class and excellence in all of our dealings, particularly in the area of ethics. AMENDMENT X Nuclear weapons ARE allowed by CROWN. AMENDMENT XI All nations agree to trade within CROWN membership first, but when prohibited to trade in house because of either no available member or territory possessing required resources, THEN said nation may trade outside of the alliance. We agree to give at least 48-hour notice to our trading partners BEFORE ceasing a trade. A free market economy based upon the private ownership of property (Exodus 20:15, 17; Deut 19:14) and individual free enterprise (Eccl 5:19; Prov. 10:2-4; 12:24; 13:4, 11; 1 Thess 3:10). Any taxation of 10% or higher was defined as oppression (1 Samuel 8:10-18), and any taxation of property, or of inheritance, was strictly forbidden! (1 Kings 21:3). AMENDMENT XII If any nations leaves, or is expelled for any reason, that nations has twenty-four “24” from their next immediate log in actively time to change their alliance name to something other than CROWN. If a nation postpones doing this for more than 24 hours, they may be punished at the discretion of the King. AMENDMENT XIII WE agree to love God with all our hearts, minds, souls and bodies; to love one another as we love ourselves. Mark 12:30-31; 1 John 4:20; 1 John 5:2 also, "Let us hear the conclusion of the whole matter: Fear God, and keep his commandments, for this is the whole duty of man" (Eccl. 12:14) AMENDMENT XIV No one is allowed to go into War Mode without prior approval of the Minister of Defense. Wars & Conflicts NONE (aka "The Time of Peace") CROWN has been protected by the arm of the Lord, with a couple small, quickly ended tech raids in our earlier days, the Lord has seen fit for us to be left alone in "Times of Peace." Foreign Relations CROWN strives to remain neutral in most conflicts. It is well-respected across Planet Bob, and has friendly relations with a great number of nations and alliances across the globe. List of Members with wiki pages *Henry *Hogue-adishu Links *Forums *RECRUITMENT VIDEO Category:Alliances